


Love Motel

by Nontalent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nontalent/pseuds/Nontalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After choosing the wrong motel to spend the night, Sam, Dean, and Cas are forced to share closer quarters than they're used to. (disclaimer: this is not a 3 way fic, just wincest + cas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Motel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first wincest fic and its really dumb so??? yeah enjoy~

“This can’t be happening.”  
Sam, Dean, and Castiel stand in the doorway of a slightly higher grade motel then the Winchester brothers are used to, staring blankly at the room before them. It had been an impulse investment – they had needed to hide from some of Cas’s more hostile family members and, not quite strong enough to fight yet, had fled to the nearest safe haven. Dean had suggested pulling about three times, one for every seedy motel they passed, but Sam concluded that those kinds of run down places were the first ones the angry angels would hit up. No. They had to keep going. Eventually, and conveniently, seeing as the impala was almost out of gas anyway, a bright sign caught their attention and indicated a brand new place called 愛.It was no hotel, but still definitely much brighter and cleaner than usual. “Perfect,” was all that Sam had said as they parked. Yeah, it turned out to be real fucking perfect all right.  
Turned out the place was some sort of gathering spot for lovers in the small country area around it. Sure, it wasn’t rent by the hour or anything, but it might as well have been. The many heart decorations probably could’ve been have been useful in deducing this before the trio paid in cash for their room (they could only afford one and it was nonrefundable), but they’d been too tired from hunting and being hunted all week long to notice. When they’d asked for a room for three, half wondering if such a thing existed, the man at the desk had shown no surprise and drawled at them that ‘yes of course they existed,’ and that the place was completely “accommodating” to all parties, whatever the hell that meant.  
If only they’d been able to brush off his words the way they’d intended to. Too bad they came back to haunt them the minute they unlock the pastel pink door to expose a room full of more strange and horrific things than Sam or Dean or even Castiel had ever imagined they’d see in their lifetimes. The whole place is shades of red and violet, frosted up like a cake and covered from wall to wall in fluffy fabrics and heart shaped everything. There are tons of mirrors too, and in places where mirrors weren’t usually found: above the bed, on the floor in one corner, at the bottom of a small Jacuzzi in the bathroom.  
“I don’t…. understand.” The words tumble out of Cas’s mouth, who is the first of the three to speak. Sam pats his shoulder slightly in a ‘me too buddy, me too’ kind of way before giving a sidelong glance at Dean, who still seems to be frozen from shock, his eyes glued to the bed. His focus isn’t out of place, the worst of it all, despite all the frills and strange furnishing, is indeed the bed. It’s huge and white and covered in red rose petals, and, more importantly, there’s only one. It’s big enough for three bodies, and when Dean sees it he whispers “all parties” like it’s some sort of curse. Then he turns to make eye contact with his brother and begins to shake his head, at first very slowly but gradually building speed until it feels like his neck is gunna snap.  
“We’ve gotta Dean, we’re out of options,” comes Sam’s response, reasonable sounding despite his strained voice.  
“No way Sammy, no fucking way,” Dean looks terrified and Sam can’t help but smile a bit. “There’s no way I’m staying here. Christ.”  
“And where are you gunna go dean?” Sam implores, sounding like a teacher leading a student to the right answer, “we’re out of money, out of gas, and we’ve got a whole mob of angry angels out there just waiting for us to come back onto their radar. We need to set up symbols and then not step a foot out of this room until we’re read to move fast.”  
“Yeah but…” Dean gestures wildly around him.  
“One night Dean, just one. It won’t kill you. And anyway, we’re tired. Let’s all just try to rest as much as we can and we’ll hit the road first thing tomorrow.” Sam’s voice is calming and clear, the one he uses often with victims when sympathizing on the job. This time though, he approaches Dean like he would a scared puppy and offers up two upturned palms as if to show he means no harm. Dean responds by shoving his own hands farther down into his jacket pockets and gruffly consenting with an unhappy grunt.  
Cas, who’d been standing between the two brothers for the duration of the conversation with his head tilted back and moving from one face to the other as though watching a very confusing ping pong game, perks up. Once seemingly sure that the talking is over, he shuffles forward, assuming that this is to be his new place of rest for the night. “Am I to write the symbols in my blood?” he asks the room warily, knowing full well that angels blood is the most effective for writing insignia. To his surprise, though, Sam declines his offer.  
“It’s okay Cas, like I said, we’re all tired, and I don’t think it would do your body much good to drain you right now. Lets just find something to write it with, and if we can’t I’ll go out to the car to get some chalk.” He nods at the angel, and Cas takes this as his cue to rummage around in the many shelves and drawers placed on the walls and in tables all around the room.  
Dean watches him, slightly amused at the sight of his friend doing the best he can to follow orders before his face drains of blood and he bellows, “PUT THAT DOWN CAS.” The shorter man had picked up a bottle of lube and had begun to sniff it when Dean’s outcry startles him, making him turn to hold out the offending object like it’s burning him. Sam runs to his side, concern written all over his face until he catches sight of just what Cas was offering to Dean and laughs.  
“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Look at the bottle, it looks half used! We have no idea where any of this stuff has been! Fuck!” Dean seethes at his little brother, but his words lose their gravity when he lets out a small yelp on the last ‘fuck’ after Sam throws the thing at him, hitting him square in the chest.  
“I’m sorry Dean, I’m sorry Sam, I- I don’t understand what that is. It smells like a mixture of many chemicals designed to imitate the odor of fruits but I-”  
“It’s okay Cas,” Sam replies calmingly, “Dean’s just being a freak, just don’t ah, go through that drawer anymore.” He peeks down at the place where Cas found the lube and sees that it’s filled with different rubber toys that he really doesn’t want to think about and seriously doesn’t want Dean to see, lest he have a full blown heart attack. “I found a marker anyway, so I’ll start setting up. Cas, why don’t you help me; Dean, you go shower first.”  
The two do as the youngest commands, obeying him mindlessly as though it’ll bring some sense of order back into their night.  
*****************************  
By the time Sam and Dean have both finished taking turns showering and have bullied Cas into taking one as well, it was well past 2 a.m. and the three of them can barely stand. They crash into the three-person bed without much thought, making room here and there so that none of their body parts have to touch. Even Cas, as clueless as he is about social norms and personal space, can tell that the situation was far of kilter and needs to be handled with care. Dean opts for the far left side, Sam the middle, and Cas the right. It’s comfortable enough at first, but only until Cas actually falls asleep and turns to wrap himself around Sam’s available arm and leg. The angel is wearing one of Sam’s old shirts that hangs down on his small frame like a dress and nearly covers the extra pair of boxers the boys had bought for him at some point on their journey. He looks like a kid, and when he clings to Sam, the poor guy can’t find it in his heart to shake him off. Dean, however, is a whole different story. The minute he catches sight of the way the angel is latched to his little brother, he lets out a strangled cry of anger and then quickly went to work, attacking Cas while, unsuccessfully, trying to not hit Sam too.  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Dean hisses through gritted teeth at the still sleepy Cas, “get the fuck off him!”  
“It’s not like Sam’s your property Dean,” Cas replies with a yawn, his grip tightening every so slightly on Sam’s arm, making Sam blush like an idiot.  
Dean makes a series of spluttering sounds, his face perplexed, before he shouts, “yes he is! He’s MY brother!”  
“So? Biological relation or not, you can’t control everything he does, Dean. He’s a grown man too you know.” Cas’s voice is matter of fact.  
“Like hell I can’t! It’s my job to protect him, especially from perverts like you.” That causes another round of scuffling, this time reciprocated by the angel who seems offended by the name-calling. By the end of it, Dean is practically draped across Sam’s midsection with one hand pinching into Cas’s shoulder while the other tries in vain to bat away the arm the angel has pushed into his face. Sam lays still beneath the two, small I-give-up sighs leaving his chest in slow intervals.  
“I’m not a pervert,” Cas grunts, his breath coming out in short pants between each word.  
“The hell you’re not,” Dean responds, sounding equally as spent. “What the hell else would you be? What do you call what you’re trying to do with Sam, eh?”  
Cas pulls away slightly, his face thoughtful before he says, “cuddling?”  
“CUDDLING?! Fucking CHRIST! That’s what makes you a pervert! Don’t CUDDLE with Sam!”  
“No it doesn’t! People on television do it all the time! If you had just taken the time to watch the season finale of Doctor Sexy MD with me you would’ve seen that-”  
Sam notices that Dean’s face is turning a deeper shade of scarlet with every word that rambles out of his friend’s mouth, so hurriedly he speaks up, saying, “Alright, alright, everybody calm down.” He lays a hand on either man’s shoulder, tugging them apart and back to their rightful places in the bed. “New rules okay? Dean, lay off, Cas can’t help it.”  
“But-”  
“Dean.” Sam shoots him a warning glance before turning to Cas. “Cas, try not to imitate anything from Doctor Sexy anymore, okay?” His voice is sweet, like he was talking to a kid, and when Cas nods obediently Sam smiles. “Okay guys, let’s sleep now please?” The other two mumble agreement before tucking themselves back in. This time, though, there are two bodies clinging to either side of Sam.  
*******************************  
“Why’re you just letting him?” Dean’s voice carries softly in the dark room. Sam turns to look at his brother, their faces closer then he’d expected, but still he doesn’t flinch away. Cas is snoring soundly on his other side, his arms and legs looser around Sam’s than they had been before, making it a more comfortable position. “If it was any other guy, heck even if it was me, you’d punch them in the face, I know you would,” Dean’s voice sounds more hurt then he’d meant to let it.  
Sam sighs before saying, “don’t be like that Dean, I just… Can’t say no, you know?”  
“Why?”  
“Just because. Because it’s Cas.”  
“Great, well don’t let me get in the way of your little love fest then,” Dean snarls sarcastically – defensive and quick. He turns over on his side so that he’s facing away from the traitor next to him. Sam, on the other hand, lays quietly for a few moments, planning a response.  
“Sorry Dean, I didn’t mean it like that.” He reaches a long arm to snake under Dean’s waist then curls it towards himself, bringing Dean with so that he’s forced to turn and face his little brother. “Sorry,” he whispers again, leaning in and brushing his lips softly over Dean’s. “Love you Dean.”  
“Love you too, Sammy,” comes Dean’s exhausted response.  
The two kiss gently for a little longer before Dean drops his head back into the pillows, a small smile on his lips, and tucks himself into Sam’s side. It only takes a few more moments for his breathing to even out and his eyes to close. Sam isn’t far behind him, his own eyelids drooping dangerously, and he’s on the verge of sleep when there’s a sudden shift on the right side of the bed. When Sam looks down he meets Cas’s staring gaze and immediately notices the little smirk on his face. Sam’s eyes focus and he jerks awake, but before he has time to say anything, Cas has his face buried back into the crook of Sam’s arm. The larger man watches dumbly as the angel laughs, his brows knitted as he focuses intently the shake in the smaller body’s shoulders like it’s some sort of code he needs to decipher. It doesn’t take long for Cas to relax and fall back asleep, leaving a very confused Sam to lay between his two most important people, wondering, wide-eyed, if he’d just been played.


End file.
